A Family Ordeal
by Gesakusha
Summary: The neko youkai are stirring, and full war has been declared. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome all are recruited by the inu youkai to help, and it will be a full relational clash. Last story, finsihing up the AHL and RQ saga.
1. Rin's Date

And here it is, the ever present disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, or anyone other characters I do not say are mine.

It's taken me quite awhile, but I've finally started the sequel to _A Hanyou's Legacy _and _Rin's Quest_. I thought summer was supposed to be relaxing and then fall came, which is even worse. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I'll start off from Rin's perspective and alternate between her and Kagome's POV.

This story takes place twelve years after the anime/manga. It takes place ten years after _AHL_ and two years after _RQ_.

Enjoy and please review :D

**

* * *

**

**A Family Affair**

**Rin's Date**

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going down into the village to get medical supplies. I'll be back by dinner." Rin called as she stood up to leave their rough camp.

Sesshoumaru outwardly seemed to ignore Rin's comment, though she knew that he had heard her. It was Jaken who drew himself up to his fullest dismal height and responded.

"We do not need medical supplies Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru can heal by himself." The imp chastised her like she was eight again.

Rin chafed at his condescension. "But can Sesshoumaru defend against youkai illnesses?" She queried acidly. "Besides, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Not waiting to hear Jaken's response Rin took off at a quick walk, waving goodbye over her shoulder. Camp was so monotonous; she was bored sick of it. When she had been eight every campsite they set up had been an adventure. Now, at twenty years of age she yearned for a change. What change she didn't know, but some type of change.

Happy to be temporarily free of authority, Rin ran down the hillside like a little girl again. Her long legs carried her faster with each step. By the time she reached the outskirts of the village she was sprinting full out.

Afraid to run into someone Rin slowed her pace. As unlikely as it seemed, Sesshoumaru had drilled manners into her. She walked the streets until she finally found the building she was looking for. Heading inside she saw that there were four people already in the overcrowded single room.

Waiting politely outside until the middle-aged couple inside left, Rin entered the building. Without any delay she picked her way through the supply of herbs. Many people would have been confused by the combination of herbs she picked, but she had lived with youkai long enough to know what herbs they needed opposed to a human.

The elderly man and woman who sat in the corner watched her in amusement when they saw what she picked. When she was done, Rin turned to them. "You have quite a selection. You even have the Nikko Blossom."

"Aye, though few desire it." The old man replied, still smiling.

"Forsooth, only things that need these types of herbs is youkai." The old woman commented off-handedly.

"Well, I dabble." Rin replied obliquely, handing the money to the couple.

They nodded when they saw she had handed them the correct amount. "Thank you for your business."

"Grandmother, I'm back with the herbs you wanted me to get you. It took me a week, but I finally got everything." A much younger voice sounded for just outside the entrance to the building.

A tall, lithe young man entered and immediately caught sight of Rin. "Hello," she nodded politely to him.

"Hello, my name is Souichiro. May I acquire as to your name?" The man nodded, and smiled broadly.

Rin caught the eyes of the elderly couple, who were still smiling. In no hurry to be back at camp, Rin took her time in responding. "My name is Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am just passing through."

"Traveling by yourself? You must let me treat you to dinner." Souichiro glanced at his grandparents who just nodded.

"I am not traveling alone, but my companions will not mind if I do not come back for dinner." Rin smiled back, this would be a unique experience.

_At least what I said is half true. Sesshoumaru will not mind if I skip dinner, though Jaken will have a conniption fit. All the more reason to have dinner with Souichiro_. Rin laughed inwardly.

"Come on the, lets go!" Souichiro took her hand gently and pulled her through the door.

Rin did not need anymore urging. She followed Souichiro eagerly, taking in all the sights of the village. He chattered on, while she listened intently. "I've always wondered what village life is like."

"Have you never lived in one," Souichiro asked in surprise.

Rin hesitated a moment, before she told him part of her story. "Well you see, my parents died when I was young. The family who took me in often beat me and made me perform chores meant for children far older than I was. So you see, I never was let out of the house, so I don't remember what real village life is like. When I was eight Sess…I left."

Rin trailed off towards the end of her short story. She refused to divulge Sesshoumaru's name or the fact that he was a youkai.

"You mean you left by yourself?" Souichiro asked incredulously.

Rin shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. They had stopped in front of a small restaurant and the silence between the two of them outside, made her yearn for the hustle inside. Finally, Souichiro sensed that she was not going to answer and he beckoned for her to follow him.

Rin literally could not remember the last time she had eaten at a restaurant, or if she ever had. Sesshoumaru and Jaken were naturally not welcome in human based establishments, so she had never gone with them. Her 'family' obviously had never taken her, and she could hardly remember her parents.

Happily conversation resumed between the two of them. Souichiro shared more about his life. He had lost his parents and younger siblings to a fire. Then his grandparents had taken him in and apprenticed him.

_He seems completely content with his life. In fact, everyone I've met seems content with their lives, so why aren't I content with mine?_

Her thoughts were cut off by the arrival of the food. It smelled delicious and she dug in. "Mmm, this is so much better than camp food."

She continued eating, but then glanced up to see what Souichiro was doing. He had eaten some of his food, but she caught him staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

He started, but then nodded. "You truly don't get it, do you?"

Rin shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"You're gorgeous. Every man in this restaurant is staring at you. Have your companions never even hinted at your beauty?" Souichiro's voice had a note of awe in it.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise, "Well, no. I've always though I was kind of pretty, but never beautiful."

Souichiro didn't know what to say to that. He finally settled on a compliment. "I am incredibly lucky to be here with you tonight, thank you."

Rin felt herself smiling, but she did not blush. "It has been a great honor for me as well."

Shortly after, Souichiro paid for the food and Rin followed him outside. They headed towards the river which flowed on the edge of town. The stopped on the bridge and Souichiro put his hand gently on her shoulder; she had to force herself not to flinch.

_What is wrong with me? Souichiro's a great guy, so why can't I like him like he likes me._ Rin would have growled in frustration if it wouldn't have disturbed Souichiro.

She glanced toward him and met his eyes. His face steadily moved closer. His lips brushed hers and then he deepened the kiss. Rin was startled, she had been kissed before, but the whole situation had left her hurting for months afterwards. Truthfully, she still hadn't gotten over it.

The incident had been a couple of years back, when Sesshoumaru had been on the verge of death. Rin had been able to make the cure for the illness, but it had left him delirious. While he was still in that state they had kissed passionately. Then, suddenly the side-effect wore off and Sesshoumaru shunned her. The memory filled her with pain and she broke off the kiss.

"Rin…" Souichiro whispered, sounding hurt. He touched her hand gently.

Unexpectedly, what felt like a metal talon clutched her shoulder. A cold shiver ran through her entire body and she drew her had away from Souichiro's. "Sess…Sesshoumaru," she stuttered.

His voice chilled Rin to the core. "I believe it is time for us to return to camp."

Souichiro snapped out of his state of stupor and shouted at Sesshoumaru indignantly. "How dare you treat Rin as though she's a child! She has the right to decide what she does, and who are you to say no."

The youkai lord stood silhouetted by the full moon and Souichiro finally realized what he was. Sesshoumaru's voice was so low and deadly, Souichiro stopped mid-protest. "Do not interfere."

Not saying anything else, Sesshoumaru strode away from the bridge. Even as tall as she was for a woman, Rin nearly had to run to keep up. Not that she wanted to be near Sesshoumaru at that point.

_Somehow I have disappointed Sesshoumaru. I'm not even sure what I did. All I know is I feel like my heart's about to break because I let him down._ A single brave tear cascaded down Rin's cheek.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. A Visit to the Doctor

Now, off to modern day with Kagome and Inuyasha; these two chapters are really just the introduction to the story so bear with me.

Oh, by the way, Izou, Mika, and Yukio are my characters; and see _AHL_ for the story behind why Inuyasha's human.

* * *

**A Visit to the Doctor**

"Inuyasha hurry up. Stop lagging behind," Kagome called over her shoulder, while shifting little Mika in her arms.

"Feh, Kagome stop nagging. It's not like it's the end of the world if we're late to the doctor's appointment. Besides, we won't be late anyways." Inuyasha replied to his mate lazily.

"Yeah mom, why do I need to go anyways? I'm a quarter youkai, I don't get sick." Izou added with the arrogance of any eight year old boy.

"Being youkai didn't keep your uncle from nearly dying from his illness two years ago." Kagome scolded fondly. "Oh, we're here."

"See, I told you we'd make it on time. You know, your mom is nice enough, but she really didn't need to make the appointment." Inuyasha pretended to whisper loudly to Izou.

Kagome cuffed him on the ear playfully. Handing Mika over to her mate, Kagome headed towards the receptionist. Inuyasha plopped carelessly into a chair and Izou sat down next to him. One year old Mika just sat happily on her father's lap. Inuyasha let the hat he still wore, though he no longer had dog ears to conceal, sink down over his eyes.

Kagome could just hear her family complaining. _At least they're not really arguing._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"I don't want to be here. Why did mom keep this appointment?" Izou grumbled good-naturedly.

"I'm not sure. I don't understand Kagome sometimes." Inuyasha smiled, as he lifted the brim of his hat up for an instant.

Not having a long enough attention span to stay angry for long, Izou picked up a children's book. He took Mika gently off their father's lap and opened the book. His little sister grinned and laughed as he read to her.

Just as Kagome reached the seat next to her mate and nurse entered the receptionist area. "Izou and Mika Higurashi?" She called. Since Inuyasha had no surname they had taken Kagome's.

Kagome took Mika into her arms again while the rest of her family followed reluctantly. The nurse eyed Izou's hat with annoyance. "He will have to remove that hat when the doctor comes in."

Twenty minutes later the three of them, Kagome carrying Mika, were running out of the doctor's office. Screams of "youkai" trailed behind them. Izou had his hat clamped firmly back down over his dog ears. They kept up a quick pace until they reached Higurashi shrine.

The checkup had gone smoothly while Mika was being examined. After all, _she _was pure human. As it turned out, she was perfectly healthy (though she was due for a shot). The problem came when it was Izou's turn to be examined.

As the nurse had stated, the first thing he had had to do was remove his hat. As soon as the doctor caught sight of Izou's ears the visit was over. The doctor had completely panicked and Kagome's family had bailed.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a glare full of contempt. "I believe the saying goes: I told you so."

Kagome just shrugged helplessly. _I didn't really think about Izou's ears_.

Since Izou had been conceived before Inuyasha had used the Shikon no Tama to turn human he was a quarter youkai and had the ears to prove it. Izou looked like a virtual clone of what Inuyasha had looked like; except that he had Kagome's brown eyes.

Mika on the other hand looked exactly like her mother, but with Inuyasha's silver eyes. She was a sweet-tempered baby, who people just wanted to cuddle. Izou had been like that, though he had been more mischievous.

Deciding to make amends Kagome turned to her mate. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry. My mom was just trying to be helpful by getting this appointment, and I just wasn't thinking. You were right."

Inuyasha blinked as if he was confused, but the smiled and briefly hugged Kagome. "It's not your fault Kagome. I didn't actually think about Izou's ears either."

Chafing at his parent's display of affection, Izou called to his father. "Hey dad, race you to the Bone Eater's Well!"

Not able to resist his son's enthusiasm, Inuyasha took off after Izou. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Her life had changed so drastically since she had first met Inuyasha. She never even could have imagined half the things she had done.

_I never could have imagined this love I feel for my family either._ Kagome looked down lovingly at Mika, who was just beginning to fall asleep after all the excitement.

She reached the well quite awhile after Inuyasha and Izou had. They sat laughing on the edge of the well. "Who won?" Kagome asked in amusement.

"Izou of course, these human legs just couldn't keep up with him." Inuyasha smiled, still panting slightly. Where most parents would have had to lie about letting their child win a race; Inuyasha really couldn't keep up with his quarter youkai son. In fact, no human could.

"But it was really close mom," Izou added trying to be kind to his father.

"Yeah right kid. Come on, let's go home. Mika's already asleep." Inuyasha leapt into the well; leaving the rest of his family to follow.

Climbing gingerly out of the well after the rest of her family, Kagome stopped dead. Inuyasha stood in a fighting position. He was holding the sword he had left at the entrance of the well. Izou stood behind his father grasping at the Tetsusaiga, which he did not have with him.

Kagome's voice trembled slightly. "Izou, take Mika and go back into the well."

Izou glanced back at her bravely and shook his head. _He has faced dangers like whatever this one is before, but I'm not about to put Mika in harms way._

"Izou, you do not have a weapon. Mika is a baby. Go back into the well." Kagome's tone was quiet, but so firm that Izou no longer hesitated to obey it. He took sleeping Mika gently from her arms.

After they had hopped into the well, Kagome turned her attention to the enemy. She gasped involuntarily when she saw him. He was clearly another inu youkai; a full blooded one. He had long silver hair like any inu youkai she had seen, but on his cheeks he had four red 'scratch marks'; marks which were identical to Sesshoumaru's.

"What do you want here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I want your help. My name is Yukio, and I have come to call you to help your clan, _cousin_." The stranger spoke boldly.

Kagome felt herself gasp again. _Inuyasha's _cousin_ is asking us for help?_


	3. A Decision

Just for the record, Keiko is my original character, please do not steal her. However, once again any character I do not claim is not mine. Please review!

Oh, by the way, I know Ahun didn't fly in _RQ_ (my mistake); he will be flying now.

* * *

**A Decision**

By the time Rin reached camp again her guilt had turned to anger. She had done nothing worth the treatment Sesshoumaru was giving her. So she had skipped dinner, it was not like Sesshoumaru never missed a meal.

Rin trailed behind Sesshoumaru sulkily. She was feeling like she was a five year old just caught stealing a cookie, and she did not like it.

_Why is it so hard for Sesshoumaru to treat me like an adult?_ Rin shouted mentally.

_Maybe it's because last time he treated you like an adult he was delirious and things spiraled out of control? _Her conscious muttered reasonably.

"Grr…" Rin scowled in frustration.

"Rin! Watch out, don't step on me!" Jaken's squeaky voice yelled.

Right as he said the words Rin tripped over the little imp. She sprawled across the ground. Of course her bad mood only got worse from there. She got up angrily and brushed the dirt of her kimono.

"Rin, you are…" Jaken started, but she cut him off with a glare that would have leveled stronger youkai than him.

Changing what he was going to say mid-sentence, Jaken continued. "here in time to meet our guest. This is Keiko; she is a youkai from Sesshoumaru's father's tribe."

Rin looked up at the gorgeous inu youkai who stood confidently next to Sesshoumaru. She had the four red scratch marks of her tribe, but had strikingly black hair. Her silver eyes glowed softly in the light of the full moon. Surprisingly, she looked to be no older than sixteen (this is of course is about the equivalent of about one hundred sixty years old).

Rin nearly exploded at the sight of her. She wasn't sure how she managed, but she nodded curtly to Keiko. The female youkai seemed to be unfazed by her rudeness. She just smiled softly, displaying her white fangs.

"All the inu youkai tribes have gathered. We are now making an effort to collect all…errant members of the tribes. You see, the neko youkai tribes have gathered to attack." Keiko offered the information unprovoked.

"When must _Lord_ Sesshoumaru leave?" Rin asked quietly, her voice under strict control.

_Sesshoumaru must react to that. I haven't used his title for two full years. _Of course, Sesshoumaru did not so much as blink at the change she made.

Keiko answered not suspecting that anything was going on. "Lord Sesshoumaru and I will be leaving in the morning. However, all of his companions are also invited to accompany him."

_Well, at least you know now why Sesshoumaru came looking for you._ Her conscious told her, traitorously calm.

Not able to take anything more, Rin broke off the conversation right there. In short, clipped motions Rin laid down her sleeping roll. Resisting the urge to collapse on it, she lowered herself down slowly.

Morning found Rin's mood slightly improved. Grabbing some journey food out of her bag she glanced around for her companions. Jaken was near Ahun, readying them for the trip. Sesshoumaru stood near the edge of the camp, apparently doing nothing. Keiko was also standing around, though not near Sesshoumaru.

_Damn it! Why'd I have to be the last one us up?_ She cursed mentally.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru stated curtly.

Jaken and Rin jumped up on Ahun's back. Sesshoumaru and Keiko made it clear by their actions that they would be running. Ahun leaped a few feet into the air right as the two inu youkai started running. Ahun followed at a steady pace in the air.

Rin sat scowling; she could feel her bad mood returning. Jaken, clueless as usual, seemed unaware of her mood. He chattered happily. When Rin did not respond he started humming.

Her fists tightened unconsciously. If she didn't find some release for her anger, she would knock the annoying imp off Ahun's back. Finally, she swiveled her head back at him. "Jaken, stop! I'll talk to you if you want, but just stop HUMMING!"

The imp nodded his head. "Isn't Lord Sesshoumaru's new companion perfect? I've always thought he should get a mate. He's always disagreed. You know, I think part of his refusal has been because of you. I mean, he's always had to protect you. Now that you're grown up, he doesn't have that problem."

Her jaw tightened. Jaken always managed to hit a nerve when speaking to her. "Indeed, I am grown up…" _Grown up enough to know that I'm in love with a man who will _never_ love me back._

Jaken didn't seem to notice her noncommittal response. He just continued jabbering on. She would respond with nods, hmms, and one word answers. Rin's thoughts had drifted inwardly.

Rin was not naïve. She was many things, but that was not one of them. It came with the business of hanging out with youkai. She never expected Sesshoumaru would love her, or even _like _her. She was just an annoying _human_ _girl_.

Love between a youkai and a human was not impossible. In fact, it was not even improbable. Inutaisho and Izayoi were an excellent example of this. However, Sesshoumaru would not love a human; his hatred of humans ran too deep.

_Love always seems to pick the impossible. I'm not even sure why I love Sesshoumaru. All I know is that I do. I can't change my mind no matter how hard I try, which is endlessly frustrating. At least Sesshoumaru has a good potential mate now though._

She looked down to the ground to where Sesshoumaru was no more than a small blur. She shook her head in frustration, nearly letting out a growl. _You know you have personal problems when facing a youkai in battle is more appealing than facing your feelings!_

There was nothing she could do if she stayed with Sesshoumaru, but ignore her feelings. She had done just that for two years already, and it was nearly impossible. Perhaps she could just stay in a village on one of their stops. That option sounded more and more appetizing.

Then another option occurred to Rin. She could go stay with Kagome and her family. She and Inuyasha had two children: eight year old Izou and one year old Mika. Despite Sesshoumaru's dislike of them, Kagome had always been kind to Rin. In return she had come to enjoy the older girl's company.

_Alright, it's settled then. After this 'mission' I'll go seek out Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru will hate me for it, but I can't live like this any more._


	4. The Camp

**The Camp**

"…so, that's why I needed to summon you here. In the last neko wars you were frozen to a tree, but you aren't now. Though you are no longer inu youkai in form, our blood runs in your veins. Come with me and take up your duty." Yukio finished his long story about his reason for summoning Inuyasha.

They now sat in their own hut. Izou was outside entertaining Mika and Miroku and Sango's little boy, Hideaki. The four adults and Yukio were inside listening to the youkai's bizarre tale.

"I have a family now. What do you propose to do about them?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"Bring them with you of course. Or, you could leave the children with someone to watch them." Inuyasha's youkai cousin suggested.

Inuyasha looked at his mate, and Kagome hesitated. Then Miroku spoke up, "We can watch the little ones. I believe that two more humans would not be welcome in this fight."

"Besides, I should not go into any battle right now," Sango added softly, her hand resting lightly on her stomach.

Kagome smiled comprehendingly, "Thank you Sango. Thank you Miroku. Izou will not be happy to be kept out of this fight, but I don't feel comfortable bringing him."

"So it's settled," Yukio stated, his smile almost a smirk.

"Mom, dad, why do I have to stay?" Izou whined in earnest.

"It's too danger…" Kagome began.

Izou cut her off, "I've been on missions like these before!"

Inuyasha put his hand gently on his son's shoulders. "Izou, Mika is too young to come, as is Hideaki. Sango is pregnant. They will need more protection than us."

The simple implication and promise lit Izou's eyes up. "I'll stay here and protect them then!"

Kagome shot a grateful glance at her mate and then kissed both her kids behind. Inuyasha bent and did the same. They both hugged Sango and Miroku goodbye and then jumped onto Kirara (who Sango had leant to them).

"The journey will take several days. We must go now." Yukio stated curtly and unnecessarily. He leaped into motion, followed by Kirara.

In the end, the trip took no more than two days, yet Yukio still seemed impatient. He stalked into camp at a quick pace. Inuyasha and Kagome had to hurry to keep up with him.

_What is driving the strange youkai?_ Kagome thought with unease.

The camp itself was nothing like most human military camps. It was neat and orderly. Each tent had its own colors and it seemed that there were entire sections with colors that were similar.

Yukio stopped in front of small (in comparison to others) tent. Unlike the others, it possessed three colors. It was colored with a midnight blue, crimson, and a grey. The grey seemed like blight on the campsite. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in confusion.

"My family colors," Inuyasha paused bitterly and then continued. "The crimson is for the clan of my father. The blue (which I honestly have no right to) is for Sesshoumaru's mother's clan. The grey: my human mother and current status."

"It is true. It was a great kindness to you to be granted the second youkai clan color." Yukio jabbed subtly, but then added. "You should know your neighbors on the right quite well."

Beside their tent was a tent larger, rather than smaller, than all the rest. It bore too bore the colors of crimson and midnight blue (though there was no grey). Inuyasha groaned deep in his throat.

_Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome asked mentally, knowing full the reason why.

Confirming her thought, a familiar voice called out to them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! I did not expect you to be here."

The stunningly gorgeous Rin came running to her like the long lost friend she _could _be considered. _She grows more beautiful every time I see her, yet her eyes grow more distant._

Rin threw her arms around Kagome and then with only slightly less enthusiasm shook Inuyasha's hand. Then her face suddenly dimmed. "After this war, I was going to come and find you."

"Well, we're here now." Sensing her need to talk with Rin, Inuyasha asked Yukio for a tour of the camp. Kagome ushered Rin inside her own tent. There was one pallet on the ground and Kagome plopped down with her legs folded, gratefully. Hesitating only a second, Rin sank down to the pallet as well.

"I already know why, but I'll ask anyways. Why do you need to talk to me Rin?" Her voice automatically took a comforting tone.

With all the repressed emotion of the last two years in her voice, Rin related her latest mishap. She ended with a dry sob, "Kagome, I just can't live like this any longer. Please, I'm begging you. May I stay with you and Inuyasha?"

_Poor Rin has fallen in love with a youkai too stubborn and prideful to admit that he loves her back. I know he does! Now, she sits in tears on my pallet, because of this unfairness. _Kagome's thoughts railed against Sesshoumaru.

"Of course you may stay with us Rin. Just go get your things. If you want, I'll tell Sesshoumaru that you moved out." Kagome replied fiercely.

"Oh Kagome, thank you so much!" Rin grinned happily and they exited the tent together.

Kagome was the second one to exit the tent and she bumped into Rin right outside the tent flap. Sesshoumaru and a tall, beautiful youkai stood in front of Sesshoumaru's tent. Rin had failed to mention the new female inu youkai, which explained a great deal.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin has decided to stay with me and Inuyasha for awhile. She was just going to get her things." At her gesture towards the tent, Rin scurried inside.

Kagome was the only one to spot the look of true surprise that passed over Sesshoumaru's features for half and instance, and then hardened into anger. He did not say a word, but his gaze was freezing.

_Good, well at least he didn't see this coming_, Kagome thought with glee.

I know, it's all been very predictable so far, but it should get better. Stay tuned…


End file.
